Wish
by xxDivineZephyrxx
Summary: "Sometimes, I wish I could just close my eyes and let my soul drift up to heaven."  OC  Reviews and criticism welcome.


First story, and it turns out to be an angsty one. Lovely, right? The idea hit me in homeroom, when I just staring out the door, thinking. Started writing on my iPod, and wala! Instant, almost over 1000 words, story.

Told in the POV of my Hellboy OC, Chimera. It was originially Morph, like two days ago, but then I thought about mythological names, and well...Chimera is a beast that is known for being made of other animals. And in a sense, Chimera (OC) is neither human nor demon, and is made of different things, so on and so forth. Hopefully you get my drift. v.v

Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews are completely welcome, and criticism is greatly, and happily appreciated. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellboy in any way. The only thing out of this story that I own is Chimera, my original character!

* * *

Sometimes, I wish I could just close my eyes and let my soul drift up to heaven. I wish for my last breath to come, and at points, I thought it would. But, someone would always come to save me, before I breathed my last breath, or before my soul could fly up into the clouds, and higher into the sky. They would take me back, and heal my wounds, make sure I rested and got better. Sometimes...I wish they hadn't.

At first, I thought some greater power was just mocking me, almost as if telling me that I was just a pawn in their little game. A piece that they could move around the board, and control my fate in their pompous, little hands. After all, Lucifer, the devil himself, had saved me when I was born with a heart defect, and gave me the runes that cascade all over my body, so that I could make a brand new heart. A better heart. And to become the guardian of the demon child that would bring the destruction of the world. The demon child that held the Right Hand of Doom. Because of him, I lived, while my mother, my father, and the doctors and nurses that had brought me into this accursed world died by my hands. Because of him, I am cursed with runes that can morph my body into anything I wish. Because of him, I am a freak. My black hair turned white. My blue eyes turned crimson red. And I became who I was. I became the guardian, and I held the repressed memories of those that held this title before me. Surprisingly, we were humans handpicked for this job. I was just brought into this world at the wrong time. And I hate being a pawn.

The Professor, Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm, found me on the streets as a baby and I was taken in. I could have easily died there and then. It would be simple. I wouldn't be able to get any necessities, and slowly my body would shut down from starvation and exhaustion. I could have died...but I didn't. The Professor, whom I soon came to know as Father, took me in and I met Hellboy. I came to know him as brother, and they became the family that I had lost. The BPRD immediately accepted me for who I was, though I still noticed the stares the other human agents gave me behind my back. They would stare at the black, engraved lines that encompassed my whole body, wondering how a girl of my age could take on such a responsibility. How I could live with such a burden. But didn't Hellboy go through the same ordeals? He is red. And Liz? What makes them so different that they don't get stares by the more experienced agents? I wished so much to just turn around and tell them that I didn't ask for this. That I had wanted to just live a normal life. But, the wish for a normal life was gone when the Professor picked me up and told me that I would have a home. Told me that I would be safe.

I met Liz Sherman, a pyrokinectic, and Abraham Sapien, a fish man with a unique frontal lobe, and I became a part of the team. I became Chimera. The name was given to me by the Professor when he first saw what I could do. I was morphing my finger into a key to get into a certain room, the Planetarium it turned out to be, and my future dormitory, when he had caught me. He never did give me the real reason as to why he names me this. Perhaps, I wouldn't be able to take the reasoning, or understand it. Needless to say, I know what it means now. More surprises were in store for the future. I, or rather my family and I, learned rather quickly that on the day of my birth, writhing pain hits every nerve in my body and the runes expand and grow. It stops and then picks up again, until midnight reaches and then it just ends all together. The Professor just came to expect that I would lock myself in my room for that day, let it all pass, and then they would celebrate at midnight. I never had the heart to tell him that I don't like parties, or celebrations for that matter.

I also quickly found out that my blood crystallizes. When it hits the oxygen in the air, it forms into a crystalline solid, and sometimes will even be absorbed back into my body. Some enemies believe that my blood turns to rubies. No, it doesn't turn into ruby. It is just blood as a solid. They all got rather mad when I told them it was just crystallized blood. The only way I could die is if I was in enough pain for my body to just shut down, or if I was caught off guard enough to the point to be sliced into pieces...not that I would let that happen.

But, slowly, as my life has continued on and as I have survived more death encounters than I would have liked, I have come to see through the faults that Lucifer placed on me. I have come to look past these runes as a curse, and as more of blessing. The fact that my body morphs is unique, not something to be ashamed of. The fact that my blood crystallizes allows me to continue living and saving the people, and the world, that I care about.

Sometimes, I wish I could just close my eyes and let my soul drift up to heaven. But then, I open my eyes and remember the people that love me and that I love and care for. I think about how sad and depressing it would be for them if I was gone. Then I stand up, no matter how much pain I'm in, and walk on. Because I have to live for them, for me, and for the world. Because they need me and I need them. Because I am my own person; no god or power figure controls me. I live because I wish it.


End file.
